


Nasty Women

by angelwings80



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Female Sexuality, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Sexual freedom, Threesome - F/F/M, puppy dog Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwings80/pseuds/angelwings80
Summary: Jon doesn't love Margaery but his wife does and that's good enough for him.Complete and utter filth.  And I am unapologetic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/gifts), [Janina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/gifts), [AvaRosier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/gifts), [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> I've been writing this for the past couple of weeks. 
> 
> I marched in the Women's March and witnessed several inappropriate interactions the Pro-Trump supporters had with those of us marching.
> 
> The idea for this story came from something that was said to me as I walked. I was walking with my best friend and my husband. My husband was chatting with another lady a few rows behind us and I had a man scream "You two need a man to fuck you. You'd never eat pussy again!" On one side of the coin, I laughed. The odds of that fat bastard having ever properly satisfied a woman was probably not good. On the other, I don't understand why people get so uptight about gay and lesbian sex. Two women together is easily one of the most beautiful sights in the World and that's coming from a hetero female. I may not do it (Okay...that once but I digress) but I can appreciate it.
> 
> So...this was my shitty little response to the cat calling and negativity during a wonderful experience. I can't scream at these people or even argue to convince them they are incorrect in their thinking but what I can do is write a story. A story that presents sexuality as a fluid and beautiful thing. A story that has two women making choices about their own bodies and sexualities without fearing the judgement of a man.
> 
> I gifted this to some of my favorite writers here on AO3. There are too many to gift to but if I missed someone, let me know. I'll write something special just for you. These are writers who have written stories that present female sexuality for what it truly is. We aren't sweet little things that giggle and blush every time someone says the word "penis." Women are just as sexual as men. Probably more so because we are more creative about it. These authors have written stories that impressed me in their creativity, accuracy, and boldness.
> 
> Cheers.

“Fuck Trump,” Sansa said harshly.  She tossed the newspaper she had been reading onto the table, nearly knocking Jon’s coffee over.  “Every fucking word that comes out that piece of shit’s mouth is a lie or something nasty about every person in the World.”

“Damn Sansa,” Jon said.  He was wiping the little bits of coffee that had hit the table up with a napkin.  “How do you really feel?”

Sansa glared at him.

“I’m kidding,” he said. 

“There is nothing funny about a man being elected President who thinks he can be a dictator,” she fumed.  “And now that he’s being sworn in today, it’s going to be nothing but his bullshit for weeks on television.”

Jon popped a piece of bacon in his mouth, a grin playing on his lips.  “You know…we can do a lot of other things that won’t involve the television being on.”

Sansa flipped him off.

“My point exactly!” Jon snickered.

When he left for work, Sansa was gathering the laundry, the same thing she did every single Friday without fail.  She refused to go into the weekend with household chores to do.  He kissed her goodbye and prayed he wouldn’t have divorce papers on the table when he got home for being a smartass.

Jon loved his wife.  He loved her in a way that felt like he was verging on insanity at times.  She was everything a person could be wrapped up in a tiny little redheaded package. One of the first things that attracted him to her was her intelligence and sharp wit.  She could engage him in the strangest conversations and he would find himself lost in her words, fascinated by her intellect.  She had an emotional intelligence that belied her age and her kindness made his eyes water sometimes, though admittedly, he always lied and said he had something in his eye.  He had seen her grow from a girl to a woman in their years together and every day he got to learn something new about her.  Sometimes he thought she was a walk, talking human contradiction but he could see how all of her facets combined into who she was.  Sansa was fierce but kind.  She spoke her mind but tried to be considerate of how others felt.  She was stubborn and downright ornery at times but she was the sweetest girl he had ever known.  She had gotten through college after her parents died, developing into an independent woman who stood on her own two feet, yet would crawl into his arms at the end of a tough day, often hiding her face in his chest so he wouldn’t see her cry. 

Jon and Sansa both worked for Stark Industries, a corporation her Father had started as a young man and had left to the five Stark kids in his will.  Her brother was officially the CEO of the company, being the oldest child, but Sansa held the position right under Robb though from what Jon could tell, she bossed her brother around as much at work as she had when they were growing up.  At least Robb was willing to listen to his sister’s counsel and as a result, the business was booming with plans for expansion within the next few years.  Jon adhered to a strict schedule, going to work at 8 a.m. and coming home around 5.  Sansa on the other hand worked her own schedule, opting to fit work around her life instead of her life around her work.  Today was Friday which meant Sansa would come into the office once she finished the household chores, usually around noon or so.  Jon was just about to head out to lunch with Robb when Sansa popped her head into his office.

“I’m going with Marg after work today for a few drinks,” she said.  “I have that lasagna in the freezer for dinner if you want to put it in the oven.”

“Oh, yeah, I could do that.”  Jon came around the front of his desk, leaning against it.  “I’ll fold the laundry when I get home.”

“Thank you Lord Snow,” she teased.  Jon motioned for her to come closer so she came into the office, standing between his legs.  “I’ll try not to be out too late.”

“No worries,” he said.  “Um…are you going to stay the night with Marg?”

“I don’t think so, not tonight.  But maybe we’ll come by the house together.”

Jon didn’t have to ask any more questions.  He understood what she meant.

Sansa was openly bisexual.  She was also the most sexually adventurous and uninhibited woman he had ever known.  Jon knew of her sexuality when they began dating, it was something that never bothered him.  She never tried to hide anything she did, or who she did it with.  When they became exclusive, she asked his permission to have sexual relationships with other women which he gave her wholeheartedly.  He took slack from some of his buddies over it but the way he saw it, a woman could give his wife something he couldn’t and that one thing was no threat to him.  In the end, Marg, the CEO of Tyrell Manufacturing, became her long-term girlfriend.  And in a strange twist, she had also ended up being Jon’s girlfriend in some manner.  The difference was that Sansa fucked Marg without Jon present but Jon would never fuck her without Sansa there.  It was a unique arrangement but one that they both got something out of.  Sansa got to express her sexuality freely and Jon got a happy wife and a sex life that most men could only fantasize about while they beat off.

When Jon got home, he folded the laundry as he had promised, putting it away before clicking on the television.  The new President was on the screen giving yet another of his illogical speeches.  He turned off the television.

“He really is the biggest fucking blowhard,” Jon muttered to himself as he walked into the kitchen.  He took the lasagna out of the fridge, looking at it as uninterested as he could be before putting it back.

 

He really didn’t want lasagna.  What he wanted was to get out of his work clothes and into a hot shower.  He abandoned the kitchen, loosening his tie as he went down the hallway.  A few minutes later he was standing under the scalding water, entertaining the idea of jerking off.  He didn’t have to imagine what Sansa and Marg were doing at the moment, he had seen it in person and it was more than enough to feed his thoughts when he took himself in hand.  He stopped before he finished though, having remembered what Sansa had said about the ladies coming back to the house together.  He didn’t want to waste a chance at that. 

Jon was busy cutting up vegetables and tossing them into a pan when Sansa and Marg got home.  He was standing in the kitchen in just his boxer shorts and a t-shirt.  He had a split second thought of going to put on pants but let it go.  Marg had already seen him naked before anyhow.

“What are you cooking?” Sansa asked.  She snagged a piece of broccoli off the cutting board.

“Stir-fry,” he said.  “You want in?”

“I do!” Marg called out from the living room.

Jon raised an eyebrow to Sansa, looking in Marg’s direction.  Sansa smiled, not saying a word as she chewed on the broccoli.  She hopped up on the counter next to Jon.  “No lasagna eh?”

“No lasagna,” he confirmed. 

Marg came into the kitchen, obviously tipsy and already carrying a glass of wine that she sat on the counter next to Sansa before settling between her legs.  Sansa leaned down, kissing her in between giggles from both of them. 

“So what time do we need to be up in the morning?” Marg asked.

“Up for what?” Jon interjected.  “It’s Saturday.”

“Yes, husband.  It is.  It is also the day we are going to go march in the Women’s Parade to protest against that dickwad.”  Sansa said.  “Women all over the World are hitting the streets tomorrow and we’re going to be with them.”

“Do you need a ride?” he asked.

“Yes and we were hoping you’d go with us,” Sansa said.  “You don’t have to.”

Jon smiled.  “Yes.” He snuck over Marg’s shoulder and kissed her quickly.  “I will go with you two.  I’d rather keep you out of trouble than come up with bail.” He handed each of them a plate.  “Eat.”

Jon sat on the counter next to Sansa, reaching over to pick the stuff she didn’t like off her plate.  He watched as Marg fed Sansa pieces of broccoli and beef with her fingers, his wife making a show of licking every bit of flavor.  By the time they finished eating, Jon was so hard his boxers were threatening to split open.  He nearly dropped his plate when Marg unexpectedly palmed his cock.  He had gotten lost in watching the two women kissing each other that he had noticed her reach over and now she was wrapping her fingers around him.  His stomach muscles tightened and he put his hand over hers, giving her the tiniest bit of guidance.

“Jon,” Marg purred.  “Do you want me to suck your cock?”

“If you want to,” he said.  He felt shaky.  No matter how many times this happened, every time he got both Sansa and Marg at the same time, it was like a new experience.  He had sorted out a long time ago that they create the scenario. Either way, he would take it gratefully.

Sansa turned his face to hers.  “Jon.  Tell her to suck your cock.”

He groaned.  He wasn’t one to order women around.  Especially when it came to sex but he had a gut feeling this was a turn-on for them.  “Suck my cock,” he said in almost a whisper.

“No, no, no dear boy,” Marg teased.  “I don’t fuck boys.  If you can’t say it like a man, I will have to satisfy myself with your wife.”

Jon huffed.  He fixed his eyes on hers.  “Suck…my….cock.” His words were slow and deliberate.  His voice deep and firm.  Now he knew what the women were playing at.  They wanted him to play the dominate one while they pulled strings.  It was frustrating but he had to admit, he found it erotic as hell.

Marg freed his cock through the slit of his boxers, so fast it made him yelp.  She wrapped her fingers around his shaft, smiling coyly before lowering her head to take him into her mouth.  He braced himself, his knuckles turning white was they clutched the edge of the countertop.  He watched the long brown hair fall over his groin, blocking him from seeing what she was doing.  He certainly felt it though.  He looked at Sansa who was watching Marg intently, her tongue brushing across her top lip. When Sansa looked at him, her blue eyes had a wicked spark in them.  Jon reached over, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck and pulling her to his lips, kissing her fiercely.  It always amazed him how he could have Marg’s lips around his dick yet he barely noticed it if he was kissing his wife.  He had used it as a way of holding off his orgasm many times.  He felt Sansa’s fingers slink into the neck hole of his t-shirt seconds before he heard the rip and felt the cooler air on the skin of his chest.  She smiled against his lips, ripping the shirt the rest of the way and then pushing it off his shoulders.  He released his grip on the counter, carefully pulling what was left of his shirt the rest of the way off and tossing it across the room.  With one hand, he pulled Sansa back to him to kiss her while using his other hand to card his fingers through Marg’s hair, gently guiding her.  Sansa began moving down his body, kissing his neck and then his shoulders.  She slid off the counter, standing next to Margaery as she licked and nibbled down his chest and abdomen.

“Ladies,” Jon managed to gasp out.  “We should probably go to the bedroom.  I’m about to fall off this counter.”

Marg took her mouth off of him, looking up at him with a grin.  “Okay but if we get there first, I’m taking your wife without you.”

Jon’s eyebrows shot up.  Both girls were giggling and started down the hallway with Jon in hot pursuit.  He caught up with them right before they got through the bedroom door, grabbing Marg and hauling her over his shoulder while pulling Sansa to him with his free arm.

“You two are going to be the death of me,” he said.  He walked Sansa backwards towards their bed, holding onto a wiggling Marg tightly before pushing his wife down on the mattress and then playfully tossing Margaery down next to her.  He looked at the two women before dropping his boxer shorts to his ankles and kicking them off.  “Get naked.”  They both looked at him, a look of challenge on both of their faces.  “Now or I start shredding fabric.”

Sansa was the first one to unbutton her jeans and start wriggling out of them with Marg following.  When Marg sat up to take off her shirt, Jon grabbed her wrist.  “Undress each other.”

Sansa and Marg knew exactly what Jon meant.  They began to help each other out of their clothing until they were down to nothing but their panties.  He still hadn’t joined them on the bed, standing next to it until he moved the chair from the desk to take a seat by the footboard.  Most men would have jumped in between them, expecting to be serviced by two women at once but Jon wasn’t like most men.  He enjoyed watching the two of them together, sometimes even more than taking part in their lovemaking.  Not only were Sansa and Marg two of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen in his life individually, together, they were a stark contrast to one another.  Sansa was tall and slender, her red hair waist length with legs that seemed to go on forever.  Marg was slender but smaller in stature with dark brown hair and a smile that made his chest seize up sometimes.  He didn’t love Marg in the traditional sense.  He was careful to maintain their relationship as a physical one but he did have an affection for her, especially because he knew how much she loved his wife…and how much Sansa loved her.  If something were to happen to him, he knew Sansa would be okay and more importantly, she would be loved every moment of the rest of her life.

He watched intently as they touched each other.  Sansa’s fingers traced over Marg’s skin from her arm down to her hip.  Marg cupped his wife’s breasts in her hands before lowering her head to take a nipple in her mouth as her other hand moved lower, fingers separating her folds as she pressed and rubbed Sansa’s nub lightly.  Sometimes it was surreal to Jon to watch them.  He knew what it was to love Sansa.  He knew every inch of her body.  How she moved and how she felt when they made love.  It seemed almost like he was in a waking dream when he would get to see Marg make love to his wife.  The way she rolled her hips against Marg’s fingers, pressed her body closer to her, and held her tightly was pure Sansa.  He even knew she would stretch out, pointing her toes and pushing her hands against the headboard when Marg started licking her cunt.  The moans and erratic breathing coming from Sansa nearly had him ready to peak even without physical contact.  When she came, her body went taut, a broken scream erupting from her as her limbs shook.  Marg continued through her peak, kissing the inside of her thigh and up to her hip as Sansa lay boneless and disoriented.

Jon stood up, stopping at the side of the bed.  Marg smiled up at him from between Sansa’s legs.

“Come here,” he said.  His voice was gruff and deep.  His eyes dark as he watched her lift herself and walk on her knees to the edge of the mattress, inches from Jon.  Both of his hands went to the back of her neck, his fingers carding through her hair, his thumb brushing across her lips before he leaned down to kiss her.  He always enjoyed kissing Marg after she had gone down on his wife.  The mix of the two women, two very distinct tastes, turned him on more than he ever thought it could.  “You taste like Sansa,” he murmured against her lips.

Marg trailed her hands from his chest down his abdomen, wrapping her fingers around his cock.  He flinched, the direct stimulation after nearly an hour of being hard made his muscles tense involuntarily.

“Fuck,” he muttered.  Marg giggled at his outburst.  He guided her gently down to the mattress, kissing the valley between her breasts.  He moved lower, nipping her hipbone gently with his teeth and arched when he felt a soft hand on his lower back.  Jon turned his head to see Sansa smiling down at him as she caressed his back, her fingers tracing his spine and making his entire body tingle.  He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in and enjoying the feeling surging through every inch of his skin. 

He lowered his mouth to Marg’s center, licking into her.  He pushed two fingers inside of her, pursing his lips at her clit and sucking.  Marg and Sansa were very different in their oral preferences.  Marg got off by him sucking on her nub while Sansa was more responsive when he pressed his tongue against it, swirling it and flicking at it.  Jon felt the bed move and looked up to see Sansa kissing Margaery, his wife’s hand cupping her breast.  Marg rolled her hips against his face, gasping against Sansa’s mouth. 

“Shit…I’m going to come,” she said.  “Oh shit…right there Jon.  Keep going!”

Jon changed from thrusting his fingers to gently curving them inside of her, his mouth still sucking and licking until he felt her tighten around his fingers, her back arching off the bed.  She called out Sansa’s name, clutching her tightly to her as she panted and melted into the mattress.  He kissed the inside of her thigh, getting a kick out of feeling her twitch before he sat up on his calves to watch the two of them.

Jon took himself in hand, his cock achingly hard, he stroked himself to relieve the pressure.  Sansa broke away from Margaery, crawling towards him.  He cried out when her mouth sank over his cock, his hands going to her hair.  He was careful not to pushing her head, she hated that, but he needed to hold onto her to ground himself.  Sansa knew how to have him begging within seconds and tonight was no exception.

“Sansa…please…oh shit….” Jon moaned.  “That feels so fucking good.  Good girl.  Suck my cock.”

Generally, Jon wasn’t foul mouthed but behind closed doors, he let loose.  Every filthy endearment he could think of fell from his lips, each one turning Sansa on more.

“Beautiful girl.  My beautiful girl,” he continued.  He gathered up the cascade of red hair, holding it in one of his hands so he could see himself disappear into her mouth.  She was always very good at this but tonight she was wild.  She took him deep, the head of his dick pressing against her throat in between the strokes of her hand.  She released him from her lips, moving down to lick his balls, sucking each one into her mouth and using her tongue to caress them.   

“On your back Jon,” Sansa said. 

Jon turned around, lying down on his back and looking at Sansa expectedly.  He cocked an eyebrow up when Marg moved up next to Sansa.

“Am I about to get the coveted double head job?” He asked hopefully.

Marg grinned.  Both of the ladies began kissing all over his lower body.  He felt wet, hot heat envelop his cock but he wasn’t sure which one was sucking him.  He threw his head back, content to just enjoy it.  He got his answer when Margaery began kissing and licking his belly and up to his chest.  He carded his hand through her hair, reaching down with his other hand to touch Sansa.  He was as relaxed as he had ever been when Sansa pushed his leg up, bending it at the knee.  Then he felt her finger press against his ass.

Sansa was carefully pushing her finger into him.  Most men wouldn’t allow such an invasion but Jon wasn’t one of those men.  He could feel the moisture on her fingers so he knew she had prepared to do this, using lube to make it as comfortable as possible for him.  Marg came up to his face, kissing him in between whispering dirty words in his ear.  Sansa had worked up to two fingers while she took as much of him as she could in her mouth.

“You like that don’t you?” Marg whispered in his ear.  “A girl playing with your ass?”

He wondered if Sansa had told her about fucking his ass or if Margaery thought this was the first time they had gone down this alley.  Either way, he was too far gone to care.  He nodded to Marg.

Jon could feel the pressure building in his balls.  Sansa was thrusting hard, her fingers hitting that spot that always finished him.  His stomach muscles tensed and he peaked so hard he came off the bed, practically screaming his wife’s name.  Sansa didn’t pull back, taking everything while still stroking his cock until he was spent.  He stared at the ceiling, basking in the post-orgasm haze that always settled over him after a particularly good one.  He was vaguely aware of Sansa going to the bathroom to wash her hands but it wasn’t until he heard the gasp that he focused in on the ladies again. 

Sansa was between Marg’s thighs, their centers pressed against each other, both seeking friction and chasing another peak.  Jon turned to his side, gliding his hands down Sansa’s back before touching Margaery.  He was pretty sure they didn’t notice his presence or his touches and he was okay with that.  He considered it a privilege just to watch and he knew he was one lucky bastard to be allowed to participate.  It wasn’t long before his cock was coming back around.  Jon felt the familiar ache that stopped just short of being painful.  He stroked himself leisurely, his eyes not leaving the two women in his bed.

He watched as Marg moved against Sansa more aggressively, the way she always did when she was getting close.  He inched up to her side, his lips brushing against her ear as he whispered dirty things.

“I love watching you come.  You know that?”  He played with her breast.  “You turn all pink and do that sexy little gasping thing.  You keep biting your lip like that, it’s going to bleed.”  He cupped her face in his hand, looking over to Sansa for a moment.  She was watching their interaction, and letting out a tiny moan of her own.  “We should tell Sansa not to come.  We can bring her off together.  I’ll fuck her while you lick her cunt?”  That put Marg over the edge.  She grabbed Jon’s arm, clutching to it hard.  He pressed his forehead to hers, holding her tightly and wincing at the pain shooting up his arm from her nails digging into his skin.  It was pain but it was the kind he liked.  The kind that put every nerve in his body on point, made him feel like he could go on like this for weeks on end.  “There you go.  I’ve got you.  Keep going….fuck…”

Jon had figured out early on that Marg, for all her piss, fire, and vinegar, was needy in her own way.  When she peaked, she always grabbed for something to brace herself with.  The first few times they had fucked, she would practically shred the sheets until one day she pulled him to her and from then on, that was how she came.  Wrapped around either him or Sansa, sometimes both if they were both close enough for her to reach.  Jon loved it.  There were times when her nails would leave marks all over his body and days later just seeing them would get him hard. 

He held her tightly, kissing her cheek and the side of her mouth.  She shook in his arms, gasping for breath.  Sansa leaned down to kiss her gently, a move that never failed to make Jon’s stomach swirl.  He loosened his hold on her, letting her relax and come back down.

Sansa pushed his shoulder, shoving him to his back before straddling his stomach.  He looked up, seeing nothing but her face and a cascade of red hair.  Her lips took his, his hands going to her hips and gripping them hard. 

“Fuck me,” he said against her lips.  “I can’t take any more of this.  I need you.”

Sansa sank down on him, slowly, her eyes never leaving his.  Once they were fully together, she stayed still.  Her hands took his, their fingers twining together as she began to roll her hips.  Jon watched her intently, ignoring the ache in his hands from how hard she was squeezing them. 

Marg was moving around next to him, her hand stroking over his chest and stomach, moving farther down to where he and Sansa were connected.  She split her fingers around the base of his cock, gliding back and forth as his wife moved up and down on him.  He felt her fingertips playing with his balls and idly wondered why he had never noticed how long her fingers were before.

“I think our girl needs a little bit of help, don’t you Jon?” Marg teased.

_Fuck yes.  She’s going to do that thing I love….._

Margaery pulled her hand back, playfully swiping her fingers across Jon’s lips before crawling behind Sansa, her thighs straddling Jon’s.  Her face was next to Sansa’s, her breasts pressed against her back.  She slid her hands around Sansa’s waist, bringing them to her front and slowly moving down to card her fingers through the red curls. 

“Oh my God!” Sansa gasped out.  “I can’t.  I can’t….”

“Yes, you can sweetheart,” Jon said.  “Fuck I love to watch you come.”

Marg rubbed circles against Sansa’s nub.  Jon could feel Sansa tightening around him, building to her peak.  She turned her face towards Marg, kissing her while she released Jon’s hands so he could take her hips and guide her movements.  Within moments Sansa’s head fell back against Marg’s shoulder and she called out his name. 

“Jon!  Jon!” she cried out. 

He gritted his teeth, thinking of the most unsexy things he could imagine to stop himself from joining her as her walls contracted and released around him.

_Joffrey fucking Marg…._

He almost laughed at that thought.  It was a gross thought but he spent more time balls deep in Joffrey’s girlfriend than Joff himself.

_The look at Catelyn’s face that night in high school when she caught Sansa playing with my cock under the blanket at Robb’s football game._

That wasn’t going to work either.  Even as shitty as Catelyn could be to him, she was gone now and he could actually understand her displeasure with finding her daughter’s hand on a boy.

Apparently, all his overthinking served its purpose.  He was still aroused as hell but he wasn’t edging anymore so he could focus on Sansa as she came back down.  He sat up, kissing her shoulders and sliding his hands up and down her back.  Whispering loving words into her ear low enough that it was only between the two of them. 

Sansa fell over next to Jon, her chest heaving and her eyes on the ceiling.

Marg was still straddling his thighs, her hand replacing Sansa on his cock.  Her strokes were fast and firm and perfect.  He wrapped his arms around her waist, flipping her over onto her back and thrust quickly inside of her.

“One down,” he joked.  “One to go.”

Jon thrust into her deeply.  Marg was not one for gentility and romantic notions.  When she was under him, it was because she wanted to get fucked.  From what he had gathered, Joffrey was a panty waste in the sex department.  Between his tiny cock and huge ego, there wasn’t much left for satisfying his girlfriend but that was okay, Jon was more than willing to fill the gap and even happier to watch his wife do it.

He sat back on his calves, raising Marg’s legs over his shoulders before pushing back into her.  He fucked her hard now, his thrusts deep and fast.  His fingers played at her clit, pushing back the hood and strumming against the little nub underneath.  Whenever Jon would question himself, worry that he was being too rough with her, he would see how wild she moved against him and all his concerns would fade away.  He could lose himself with Marg in a way he never dared with Sansa, with almost an animalistic abandonment. 

“Jon!  I’m going to come!” Marg shrieked.

“Thank fuck!  Me too!”

He continued rubbing her clit and thrusting until he felt the first tightening of her cunt on his cock.  Shrugging her legs off his shoulders, he dropped down on her, taking her hands in his and holding her arms above their heads.

“Yes!  Jon!  Yes!”  Her whole body shook underneath him. “Fill me up Jon.  I want you to come inside of me!”

He released her hands, arching his back when her sharp nails scraped from his butt to his shoulders.  He looked at her in desperation.

“Are you sure?” he asked.  This wasn’t something they did for obvious reasons.  Marg was Joffrey’s girlfriend and it wouldn’t do for her to go home full of another man’s semen. 

“Yes,” she gasped.  “I don’t fucking care.”

Jon lost it.  He came, giving her everything she had asked for.  The walls of her cunt still pulsated around him, almost painfully as he shivered and jerked through his orgasm.  He had never put his seed in any woman other than his wife.  Even that made him nervous since they had decided to wait to have children and he wasn’t so sure that he trusted a tiny pill to prevent their World burning to the ground.  The problem with that was the fact that no man on Earth was making sound, rational decisions when he had his balls tightening up inside of a woman.  Jon was no different and it wasn’t until after they had fallen apart that he thought to pose the question.

“Uh…” He said sheepishly.  “Marg….are you taking any kind of?”

Marg interrupted him, “Yes Jon.  Otherwise I wouldn’t have let you.  I wouldn’t risk having one of Joffrey’s little rat faced kids.”

Jon started laughing, his hand going over his eyes.  He could hear Sansa giggling next to him. 

“So what are you going to do when he wants you to have his children?” Jon asked.  His curiosity had gotten the best of him.

“Leave.  So fast my ass will smoke,” Marg said lightly.  “I have no intention of marrying Joffrey and being the one responsible for putting more Baratheons into this World.  Tommen and Marcella are okay but the rest of them are a shit show of epic proportions.”

Sansa still hadn’t quit giggling.

“So you never want to have kids?”  Jon wasn’t sure why he was being so nosy and getting into Marg’s business so inappropriately.

Marg sat up.  “I want to have children but…” she glanced at Sansa.  “I think that’s a discussion for another day.  We need to get some sleep if we’re going to march tomorrow.”

Jon decided to figure out what she was talking about later.  He was exhausted and at the moment, wanted nothing more than to fall asleep between two beautiful women he had just thoroughly debauched.

As he dozed off, he thought about who the leader of this pack was.  He wasn’t sure but he knew it certainly wasn’t him.  For the life of him he couldn’t figure out why men would want to be the bosses of women.  In his experience, women were considerably more creative and innovative.  Jon was perfectly happy to be at their pleasure.


End file.
